


Let Laughter Light The Way

by LittleRedMagician



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedMagician/pseuds/LittleRedMagician
Summary: Stiles mother isn't dead. She just isn't human.Stiles is kind of half human and half not, but most definitely magical and hiding that fact. Mostly hiding that fact.New York happens, the Avengers exist, Loki isn't evil, and Thor is an idiot.





	1. A Day of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of an idea I hope to work on more.  
> Do let me know if you like it!

#  **_Chapter 1 - A Day of Memories_ **

 

_ Stiles was laughing as he spun in circles, his eyes landing on his mother who was also spinning in circles. They stopped as suddenly as they had started, the two of them wobbling and walking as if they were on boats as they raced towards the other end of the garden. Stiles got there first - of course he did, Claudia had let him - and claimed the plastic trophy. He held it up in the air, his eyes glittering with joy. _

 

_ “I win! Mama, I win!” The small boy ran and jumped into his mother’s arms as they both laughed happily, John Stilinski joining in with the laughter as he watched his two favourite people from the garden chair. It was late at night, in the middle of the summer holidays, but that didn’t stop their garden from being lit up beautifully. As they laughed, the lights pulsed with them, responding to their joy. _

 

_ Their laughter quickly stopped as they noticed a glowing in the sky. It was bright, and angry, and coming from the direction of the preserve. _

 

_ Then, John’s phone rang. He glanced at Claudia and Stiles before answering. Whatever he was told must have been serious, because he looked worried.  _

 

_ “I understand. I’ll be right there.” _

 

_ John glanced at his family, sighing as he swept the two into his arms. “Stay inside, lock the doors and windows, and be careful.” _

 

_ At 12 years old, Stiles understood more then most of his peers did. He nodded solemnly. _

 

_ “I’ll keep mama safe.” He looked up at his father with wide and serious eyes. “Go help them.” Stiles paused as a feeling washed over him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lucky stone. _

 

_ He handed it to his father. _

 

_ “Take this with you. When you get to their house, it will let them all escape. Don’t go to the station. Go to their house first. Please, papa.” _

 

_ John looked down at his son, then he glanced at his wife. His wife nodded. “Listen to him. He’s not been wrong before.” _

 

_ John nodded in return. “I promise, I’ll go to their house first.” _

 

_ Stiles and his mother did as John had said and locked the doors and windows. _

 

_ Late the next morning, John returned home, a light bounce in his step. _

 

_ He let himself in and greeted his wife and son, sweeping them into a hug. _

 

_ “I made it there just in time.” _

 

_ Relief washed through the three of them as they relaxed against one another. _

 

**_O-O-O_ **

 

Stiles opened his eyes slowly as he replayed that memory through his mind.

 

The Hale family had survived. Kate Argent was caught and put away for life. And nobody knew that they survived because of him. John had gone straight to the scene of the fire and the Hales believed the man had accidentally disturbed the line of Mountain Ash. Stiles’ mother had stayed as long as she could, but her time on Earth could only be extended so long.

 

The woman had soon returned to Asgard, a sad smile playing over her lips. She couldn't stay in case her father realised she was gone and tried to find her. She didn’t want Stiles to suffer as her other children did.

 

Stiles sighed and pushed himself up. Scott had been turned into a Werewolf when they were 16 and was taken in by the Hale pack. He had then gained new friends, like Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. After that, the the floppy haired boy didn’t seem to need his hyperactive friend anymore. Especially with Scott having been made first line and gaining a girlfriend in the form of Allison Argent, the daughter of Chris Argent who had allied with the Hale Pack after the fire caused by his sister.

 

That same year, Stiles had withdrawn from the sports clubs in order to focus on his studying instead.

 

His studying and knowledge of the supernatural was why he had found a friendship with Lydia, and eventually Danny and Jackson. Jackson had gotten a bite from the same rogue Alpha as Scott before the wolf was finally caught and ended. Unlike Scott, Jackson had turned into a Kanima.

 

Nobody else had realised what had happened, and Stiles hadn’t told anyone. First he had approached Jackson and when that failed he approached Danny and Lydia.

 

It didn’t take much to convince them. They were both  _ other  _ but had never realised until faced with something like Jackson’s situation.

 

Jackson ended up getting run over, true love saved the day, and suddenly Stiles found himself with an overly-attached werewolf friend in the form of a blonde ex-bully. Lydia had attached herself to him during the brief period of time that Jackson snubbed her. As soon as she had realised Stiles was actually beating her in terms of grades, she had started forcing him to join her for study sessions around trying to help Jackson.

 

Danny was brought in alongside Lydia.

 

And now, here the four of them were. 18 years old, recently moved to New York to attend University, looking out of their new apartments floor-to-ceiling windows at the Stark tower in the distance. They knew Derek, Scott, and the rest of the university-aged-werewolves were also in the city for either College or University, but that didn’t bother the four staring out of the windows. 

 

Stiles was long over the hurt thanks to the three standing with him.

 

“Soooo, who wants to break into Stark Tower and snoop around?” Stiles grinned goofily at his friends as he brushed a hand through his hair, smirking as he felt the sparks of magic like static around his fingers.

 

Jackson groaned, “Let’s at least eat before you decide to do something stupid, Stiles.”

 

Danny snorted, “Yeah, unless you want to be lectured by Lydia about why proper nutrition is important for a healthy brain again.” He glanced at the redhead currently tapping away on a phone.

 

Lydia waved a hand in their direction, “I found this cute cafe down the road from Stark tower. Let’s go there to eat and decide if Stiles’ idea is even possible, let alone worth the hassle.” She looked up and snapped her fingers, handbag over one arm, “Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Move, move. We have a cute breakfast cafe reservation to make.”

 

Lydia shooed her friends out of the doors to their apartment, locking up behind them. She was glad they had an apartment of their own to share thanks to their small online business selling ‘healing teas’. A few people had tried them and then they took off. The magical element to the teas meant that they actually did what their descriptions said, unlike most rip-offs. It was an easy enough business and they had only closed the website for the week before, after shipping out the tea for their final order.

 

Now they were in University, the four of them had to focus. No more playing around with the healing teas Stiles had taken time to teach them how to make. They had prepared the tea ingredients, as Stiles had used a small spark of power to activate the magical healing elements of the mixtures.

 

Teamwork at its finest.

 

“It’s a short walk, and we can look around while we go. Come on, come on, let’s move,” Stiles smirked as he bounced on his feet, talking rapidly as he waved his arms about.

 

Danny and Jackson sighed as Lydia hooked her arm through Stiles’ and started dragging him down the road. The two sighing boys ended up following them and talking quietly.

 

Their adventures in New York were just beginning.


	2. Stark Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the next chapter we'll start seeing things from other characters points of view, not just the four I have attached myself to so far ;)

#  **_Chapter 2 - Stark Tower_ **

Stiles was looking out of the window at Stark Tower, his eyes glittering with mischief as he thought of different plans to get himself inside that building.

Thoughts flickered through his mind as he jumped between one plan and then another. Slowly, an idea formed. One involving the help of the parent currently residing on Asgard.

He turned to Lydia and opened his mouth, but Lydia cut him off before he could speak.

 “It is time for breakfast. Your plans for mischief will come once we are sated, Stiles.” She gave him a _look_ and Stiles promptly closed his mouth. The sparkle in his eyes didn’t disappear as he bounced on his chair. Lydia stifled a laugh before swatting Stiles on the head, “Honestly, can you sit still for more than a minute.”

Stiles grinned and went still, counting the seconds. Before he got to one minute the food arrived. There was a lot of food, but then again they were four hungry teenagers one of whom was a werewolf.

The four dug into their breakfast with relish, chattering quietly about their recent research into the effects of different healing mixtures on different supernatural beings.

To the ears of anyone listening in, it would sound like they were talking about something mundane and normal such as music or TV.

Danny was the first to notice the unwelcome presence in the cafe. He had glanced around looking for their waitress when he had spotted Derek Hale entering the cafe alongside Scott Mccall and the rest of the pack members that had moved to New York.  
He didn’t show any sign of having seen them as he casually returned to his conversation with Jackson. He glanced at Stiles who nodded. He had noticed as well.

A quick spell had their appearances and scents altered enough that they wouldn’t be recognised but not so much that the waitress would be confused.

 

They wanted to avoid the Hale pack as much as they could.

 

Stiles stifled a laugh as they walked past, the Hale pack unaware of the additional werewolf in their midst. He glanced at Jackson, noting the mirth in the blonde wolf’s eyes.

“How about we cause some mischief, oh wonderful friends of mine?” Stiles was smiling from ear to ear as the waitress returned with the last of their order.

Danny smirked, “What did you have in mind?”

“How about you make their phones start reading their texts out loud, Danny.” The suggestion, surprisingly, came from Lydia. She wanted Danny to put his skills as a tech mage to the test.

Jackson smirked, “Sounds fun. You should also make the phones emit a high pitched frequency only wolves can hear. Well, as long as Stiles makes sure I can’t hear it.”

Stiles nodded his head quickly in agreement and Danny murmured the relevant spells, directing them at the wolf pack  now loudly sitting in a group on the other side of the cafe.

Stiles used a dampening spell on Jackson's hearing before sitting back in his chair and watching the chaos unfold.

 

It didn’t take long for the wolf pack to start complaining about the high pitched noise, and the complaints increased ten fold when their phones started reading the texts out loud.

It turned out they had been bitching about each other over text.

Stiles sighed happily, “My mum would be so proud of me right now.” He cackled gleefully as he finished his drink.

“Come on, let’s head out now we’re done. I want my hearing back” Jackson grinned a she pulled his friends form their table, paying the waitress and leaving a big tip before heading outside.

 

Stiles dropped the spells currently altering their appearance and scents, and returned Jackson’s hearing to him. “So, Stark Tower. Yay or Nay?”

The group walked in silence for a few minutes as each of them contemplated the benefits versus the costs of breaking into Stark Tower.

Finally, Jackson broke the silence, “I say we go for it. Worst that could happen is we say we were looking around and got lost. They would probably chalk it up to a tech failure or something.”

Lydia snorted, “Of course you make it sound that simple, Jack-Jack.” She studied him quietly before looking at Danny and Stiles. “God, since the three of you are already set on this I guess I’m in as well. But if anything happens and we get in trouble, you have to call your mum to bail us out, Stilinski.”

Stiles smirked, his eyes glittering with mirth, “Of course. Although, I can’t guarantee what form mum would turn up in. Y’know what she’s like~” Cackling gleefully, the hyperactive teen casually led the way down the street in the direction of Stark Tower.

“So, anyone have any suggestion for how we do the whole breaking in part?” Stiles glanced at his friends after asking the question, spinning so he was walking backwards down the street.

Lydia was looking through her bag for something before holding up her find in triumph.

Their University cards.

“I imagine they have a security system of some sort. We are all dressed smartly enough to pass as employees, albeit stylish employees, thanks to my wonderful self. Danny, if you make it so these gain us entry pas any doors that require scanning, and then if we run into anything that requires DNA identification we can have Stiles use his magic. Sound good?”

Danny looked uncertain as he took the University cards, “I don’t know. We can try it and see what happens. We’ll need a glamour on these in case anyone looks at them though. Maybe we could be interns or something.” He started studying the cards, his magic running through the small pieces of tech inside the pass and altering them so that they would work on any doors or entrances that required cards that scanned. It was an ongoing circular spell that would adapt the frequencies and qualities of the cards to match whatever security features they were trying to pass by.

Stiles smirked and grabbed the cards when Danny was done, casting a simple glamour charm over them before handing them out.

“We should be fine, Danny-o, your skills are awesome. I trust you. We all do.” Stiles gave his friend a one armed hug before turning and walking forwards again.

Jackson smiled softly at Danny, “Stiles is right, we trust you, and we trust what you can do with tech.”

Lydia cleared her throat to get the attention of the annoying trio of boys she adored, motioning to the doors before them. “We’re here. Please try and behave professionally.” She glanced at Stiles and Jackson, “That means no clinging to Stiles, Jackson. And no erratic behavior from you, Stiles.”

Stiles just smirked as he patted Jackson’s shoulder, “It’s all about attitude. We act like we belong and we are less likely to be questioned.” He grinned and promptly led the way inside, humming quietly to himself as he studied his surroundings.

 

The interior had a clean and modern design, a large desk at the front with a few smiling and most definitely beautiful women greeting people. There were a few doors with scanning pads behind the welcome desk, and several people were walking in and out of those doors scanning their passes as they did so. Stiles nodded at Lydia and led the way to the busiest one. He went first, scanning his pass and stepping through the door. He noted that something scanned his biometrics so he used a quick spell on himself and his friends to get them past the biometric scanners. He motioned Danny closer, murmuring to him softly, “Can you remove all data the biometric scanner has on us form their systems whenever we pass through them? I don’t want them having a live record of us.”

Danny nodded and smiled as they followed the flow of the crowd through the building. Stiles saw his opportunity for exploration when he spotted an entrance to a staircase. He slipped through the door, and the others followed shortly after. Once they were all there they climbed up three flights of stairs before exiting back into the offices. This level was quieter, with fewer people. Looking around with awe, the four teenagers headed down the halls in search of lifts. They did eventually find some and they entered it slowly.

It was silent in the lift until a robotic voice spoke to them.

“Good morning, Sirs and Miss. I’m afraid I do not have information on you within my system. Please do not mind my asking after your name and why you are here?”

Stiles’ eyes were wide as he looked up at the ceiling, “Jarvis? Are you Jarvis, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, that Tony Stark created?”

Jarvis laughed quietly, “Why yes, sir, I am Jarvis.”

Stiles grinned, “Cool! Okay, so, I’m Stiles, and these are Danny, Jackson, and Lydia. We’re here on a 1-day Internship. We have our passes here, see?” He pulled out his card, as did the others.

A moment later Jarvis voice rang out again, “Excellent, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please do let me know if you require any help.”

Lydia spoke up then, “Actually, Jarvis, would you be able to send us to one of the R&D floors? We would like to see firsthand the kind of work that those employed by Mr.Stark do.”

Jarvis acquiesced and sent the teens to the correct floor, floor 70. It was the first of the R&D floors.

“Please, feel free to have a look around. I will also let Miss.Potts and Mr.Stark know you are here for your one day internships.”

Stiles smirked, “Awesome, thank you Jarvis!”

Danny looked a little alarmed at that, hissing at Stiles when they left the lift, “But we’re not supposed to be here?”

“Actually, we’ll be fine. Tony Stark is notorious for forgetting about internships and other stuff and about mentioning it to his CEO so this shouldn’t be an issue." Lydia checked something on her phone before looking up, “Now, let’s go and have a look around. I imagine we have about a hour before Miss.Potts and Mr.Stark actually come to find us.”

Nodding at one another they headed into the research labs and started nosing around. Jackson apparently found a toy to play with, Danny found the head technician of the floor and started talking to her about Stark Tech security software, Lydia had taken a seat at a computer and started having a look through the system, and Stiles was doing what he did best. He was making a mess as he sat down at a workstation and started playing around with the tools there so he could starts to understand them. They were different to the standard tool sets he had access to; these were high end technologically-advanced items. And it wasn’t taking him very long to figure them out and start piecing together the different bits of tech on the workbench.

 

An hour passed quickly without them noticing until the doors to the room were pushed wide open by someone who was a very hard presence to ignore.

 

Tony Stark had arrived.


	3. Coulson and Hale

#  **_Chapter 3 - Coulson and Hale_ **

Everything had been going so well. Derek had managed to sort out a place for him and his pack to stay while they were studying in New York, he had an opportunity to do his masters in history, and everyone had been getting along.

 

And then they had gone into that cafe near Stark tower and shit had hit the fan.

 

They had gone into the cafe and taken their seats when he started to hear a high pitched noise that was grating on his nerves. The other wolves seemed to hear it as well, based on their reactions. He growled low in his throat as the wolves had argues about where the sound was coming from until they realised it was coming from their phones. And that was when the next lot of trouble started.

 

Their phones started reading out private messages; Siri and Alexa’s voices spoke monotonously as they read out the private - and insulting - conversations his pack members had been having.

 

“Dipshit-Alpha seriously needs to get his head out of his ass”

“Erica dresses like such a slut, we really need to stop-”

“McCall has serious issues with mating-”

“Boyd’s a fucking dick-”

 

The messages being read were only getting worse and worse until Derek growled in a low and angry manner. He systematically snatched all of the phones before crushing them.

 

The glower he directed at his pack  was harsh and angry. “We. Are. A. Pack. Act like it.”

 

Isaac huffed and slunk down in his seat; he was going to comment, but decided not to when he saw the look the alpha directed his way.

Scowling, Erica leant back in her chair, “Why the fuck did we have to come here anyway. There were tons of colleges in Beacon Hills we could have gone to.”

 

Boy sighed and patted Erica’s hand placatingly, “Because our Alpha found out that the ‘rival pack’ consisting of Jackson and humans were coming here.”

 

Derek glared at his pack before sighing, “No. It’s because New York is a massive city and neutral when it comes to pack territories-”

 

“And because you want to be near Stiles,” Isaac finished for him, smirking as he glanced at Scott.

 

Scott shrugged at the look from Isaac, “Don’t look at me. I haven’t talked to him in years.” He pulled a face, “He abandoned me for _them._ ”

 

Allison pulled Scott close to her and gently pat his leg in a comforting manner.

 

Derek sighed and stood; they had finished eating now, so it was the perfect time to get to know the area. He led the way outside, glancing at his pack on occasion to make sure they were behaving and staying close. He glanced around as he felt eyes watching him, Derek picking up on an unfamiliar scent that was too clean, almost medical, but with an underlying hint of blood and oil. He sneezed as he caught the scent again before striding down an alley. His pack had picked up on the threat, repsonding to Derek’s behaviour as tehir instincts took to the front of their minds.

 

They slipped down a few alleys, moving through a confusing maze before once again exiting onto the streets. The scent had disappeared, but the feeling of eyes watching him hadn’t. He turned to speak to his pack just to see that they were standing with their hands in the air, guns at their backs and the scent of magic, hunters, and wolfsbane now strong in his nose.

 

There was a pause as the pack and the hunters just stared at each other before the pack moved in tandem. Scott and Isaac rolled away form the hunters threatening them, Allison drew out a gun from seemingly nowhere and shot one of the hunters in the leg, immobilising him. She was thankful for the silencer her father had all but forced her to add to her guns when he found out she was moving to New York. Isaac had flipped the hunter behind him over his shoulder just as Erica and Boyd stepped out of the alley looking ruffled. They had apparently gotten distracted making out and had come running when they heard the commotion.

 

Derek nodded approvingly; their training had paid off. He no longer needed to worry about his pack being in danger as they could defend themselves form basic threats like the hunters. He was about to speak again when he heard a cool and calculated voice speak up from behind him.

 

“I would like to speak with you, Mr.Hale, or would you prefer if I called you Derek?”

 

Turning around, Derek was met with a male who was calmly smiling; there was that familiar scent again, the one that indicated that this man wasn’t just another human. Chemical, medicinal, clean, oil, blood. The scents played at his nose, his eyes never leaving the male before him.

 

“I am Agent Coulson,” Phil Coulson pulled out a card and handed it over, “I work with S.H.I.E.L.D. We are interested in speaking with you and your...friends...about a few things. I understand I would need to speak with you first before I do them?”

 

Derek shifted uneasily; he couldn’t pick up anything from Coulson, the man’s heart was too even. He studied the Agent and glanced at the card before letting out a soft huff of irritation. He glanced back at his pack, weighing up his options. The man before him didn’t smell like a hunter, and men in black suits were now appearing and dragging the hunters off somewhere else seemingly under the order of this normal man before him. He wasn’t sure what to make of the situation so he ran with what his instincts were telling him.

 

“I’ll speak to you but I’ll pick the time and place.” He had noted the phone number on the card he was handed before speaking. “Right now we’re not settled enough to deal with whatever you and S.H.IE.L.D are.”

 

Agent Coulson nodded as if he had been expecting the answer. He turned on heel and strode away calmly. Phil had a feeling the werewolves would be excellent back-up to his team of superheroes. Especially if the instinctual feeling of a shit storm coming their way was any indicator.

 

**-O-O-O-**

 

Loki was sighing sadly as he watched his son through the mirror, his eyes occasionally moving from the mirror to look at his brother who was trying to convince him to go to Jotunheim. Loki couldn’t understand why his brother was so stupid; going to Jotunheim would benefit no-one.

 

Coming to a decision, the green-eyed god finally agreed with his brother regarding the trip. He knew nothing he said would stop Thor and his friends from going to Jotunheim.

 

As he expected, it blew up in their faces spectacularly. Loki had ended up injured and cursing his brother out as their father appeared on Sleipnir before calling for the Bifrost to whisk them back to Asgard.

 

His heart pulsed with pain as he watched his supposed father ride his son.

 

Pushing the feelings down deep, he ignored the lecture he was receiving, watching with steadily blank eyes as his brother and his friends stood to one side of the throne room. Loki was the one being called out first.

 

“You are not my father.” Loki’s voice echoed through the large halls, slow and determined. He turned his eyes on Odin, studying the man quietly. “You ahve never been my father. You have never treated me as your son. Never have I been equal to Thor. You are Odin - the man who stole away a child as a prize. The man who claimed me as his child whilst taking my own children away from me.”

 

He turned his eyes on his mother, the look in his eyes softening, “Mother.”

 

The one word was simple but held a lot of meaning.

 

Frigga nodded at her son, her own eyes gentle and full of the love she held for the pale man before her. She was saddened by this twist of fate, but not surprised. Loki had been hurting for a long time, had known something was strange, but the young man hadn’t yet worked out what. Now, he knew. He knew he was Jotun, or at least half Jotun.

 

Turning on heel before Odin could gather his wits to reprimand him further, Loki strolled form the room. He used his magic to heal the wounds he had received; they healed slowly, but it was enough.

 

He headed for the stables where Sleipnir was. It took only a moment for his magic to work through Sleipnir, the God of Tricksters granting his son the ability to take a human form.

 

Looking back at him with wide eyes was a man with short white hair and a slim physique.

 

“Mother?” The question was quiet and hesitant.

 

Loki smiled and offered his son a hand, “Come, we shall collect your other siblings and then we shall go to Midgard. My husband and son from that realm will welcome us with open arms.”

 

Sleipnir nodded, shifting from foot to foot before accepting the hand he was offered. He could feel, deep down, that this was changing something. A fate that could have been, full of pain and suffering, but he did not speak a word of this feeling. He had never mentioned these feelings he would sometimes get to his mother. He knew it was a facet of magic he had inherited from Loki.

 

Loki turned and opened a pathway to a different realm.

 

The next child he would need to collect would be his daughter: Hela.


	4. Family Reunion

#  **_Chapter 4 - Family Reunion_ **

Stiles was smirking as he studied Tony Stark, mischief glittering in his honey coloured eyes. He glanced at Lydia and Danny who had both moved to stand beside him.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Stark. We’re interning for the day.”

 

Stiles voice seemed louder than usual in the now silent room.

 

Then, Tony started laughing. He strode forwards and slapped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “I like you, kid. Hey, Pep, give these kids actual passes, would you?” He looked back at Stiles, “Jarvis told me that apparently you have been using some kind of magic to get your way in here. He’s harder to hide from then you think, y’know!”

 

Stiles grinned as Tony waved for them to follow him, the 4 teens quickly catching up. They headed to what seemed to be more secure labs, Stiles still fiddling with the Stark tech he had been playing with.

 

“I’ve decided I’m gonna adopt you kids. Metaphorically, of course.” Tony glanced back, “ ‘cos it’ll piss Fury off.”

 

The teens all started looking around, playing with the various pieces of tech that were there. Tony started talking with them straight away, asking questions about Stiles’ magic and testing their knowledge of tech.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Loki stepped through the pathway he had opened followed by Sleipnir. The path closed behind them, leaving them in a familiar palace. Loki led the way through the halls, the God knowing where his daughter was.

 

It didn’t take much longer for them to find the Goddess of Death. As the ruler of Niflheim, Hela looked after the deceased and ensured they made their way to the places they needed to be.

 

She glanced at the two that just entered her room, the young girl having just woken up herself. “Mama? Lei?” She stood from the bed slowly, padding over and letting the two men pull her into a hug. As confused as she was, she was still happy to see them.

 

“We’re getting your siblings and going to Midgard to join your brother and my husband there.” Loki’s voice was soft as he spoke, gently stroking his only daughters hair.

 

Hela smiled, taking her mama’s hand. “Let’s go get Jor, he can help us get Fi and Li.”

 

Loki nodded and opened a new pathway; he was eating up a lot of his power, but it was worth it if he would have his children safe and by his side. The trio stepped through, their eyes travelling over their new surroundings as they searched for the form of Jormungandr. It was surprisingly difficult to find the giant snake; Jor was hidden by the water as he moved around silently, his magic keeping him hidden from the intruders.

  


It wasn’t long before he felt familiar magicks sweeping out across the large, winding river he called home.

 

He moved quickly towards the source, hearing the murmur of familiar voices. Stepping out of the lake, he took on a human form, his magic strong enough to hold him in either form at will.

 

“Mama.” He greeted Loki with a soft smile, sweeping the man up into a hug and soon after swinging Hela into his arms, holding his siblings close. “I’m assuming we are going to Midgard once we get Fenrir, Narfi, and Vali?”

 

Loki smiled at his children, “Yes. We are collecting your siblings and then going to Midgard. Your brother will be pleased to have your company, I am sure.”

Hela laughed lightly, “Ye, I want to meet him!” She held onto Jor happily, glancing at Sleipnir, “We gotta be quick, though. They’ll be coming to stop us leaving.”

  


**o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Frigga was quiet as she listened to her husband and remaining son discuss what they should do next. They seemed to be in agreement about capturing Loki, but they were in disagreement about what to do with Loki and his children once they did.

 

Frigga smiled as she finally stepped between the two, her eyes lit up with a burning fire. “You will leave my son alone. He has suffered much because of the two of you, and I will no longer stand idly by and watch as you push him into a life of darkness. I have seen many futures for Loki, and i will not watch as a future of pain comes to life for him.” Frigga turned hard eyes on her husband, “If you send Thor after him, then I will have no choice but to go against you and protect both Loki and my grandchildren.”

 

Odin studied his wife, his eyes taking in her determined countenance as he remembered the days when Frigga waged war against those that tried to harm those she loved. Frigga was a force to be reckoned with.

 

As unhappy as Odin was with the situation, his anger clouding his judgement, the King would not go against his Queen when her determination shone through in such a way.

 

No, there were other ways to deal with this situation.

 

“Thor, you are to go to Midgard. It will be your punishment for your attempt to wage war on the Jotunn. You will fight alongside the Midgardians, learning from them to be humble and calm in both your actions and your decisions.” Odin studied his favoured son. Through sending Thor o midgard ahead of Loki, he was giving the God of Thunder the opportunity to become favoured by the Midgardians so as to sway them away from favouring the Trickster. His decisions was also not something Frigga would be able to go against without seeming unreasonable.

Frigga was well aware of her husbands ideas, but the man was unaware of the knowledge Frigga held.

 

One of her grandchildren was already befriending the very midgardians Thor would end up attempting to befriend. And this particular grandchild held a great animosity towards his Uncle and grandfather.

 

Frigga laughed quietly to herself as she swept Thor up into a hug before striding calmly from the room.

 

Odin’s attempts to sway the midgardians towards favouring Thor would not go how he expected them to.

 

Frigga headed for the rainbow bridge, approaching Heimdall with a calm friendliness born of years of trusting one another.

 

“My Queen,” Heimdall greeted Frigga, bowing his head.

 

Frigga smiled, “Heimdall. Should any being ask after my son and his children and husband-”

 

Heimdall chuckled quietly, “I will tell them only that they have been shrouded from my sight,s o I am unable to see them.”

 

Frigga smiled, patting Heimdall’s shoulder. “You have served me well, Heimdall. I am grateful for your loyalty and friendship.”

 

Heimdall laughed softly as he bowed his head, returning to his position at the gate. “Were it not for what you have told me about the possible futures he may go through, I would not be so willing to aide you.”

 

Frigga nodded, “I am aware, which is why I shared what I have seen with you. We must ensure those futures do not come to pass. It would not end well for any of us.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Derek was staring at the sky, exasperation evident on his face as he wondered why he thought moving to New York was a good idea. He glanced at his betas who were still fighting against the very built male that seemed vaguely familiar.

 

It was only when Scott knocked the males hat off and then froze that they had an answer as to who this person was.

 

“OHHHHMyGoshYou’reCaptainAmerica!”

 

Scott screeched the words out in a rush before starting to run around screeching happily, ‘I fought CAPTAIN AMERICA!’ over and over.

 

The others froze as well.

 

Because of _course_ they would run into **_Captain America_ **when they had decided to go for a clam walk in the park after that tense meeting with coulson. And of course his stupid betas would pick a fight with the male because Rogers carried himself like a soldier and soldiers usually meant hunters and hunter smeant /danger to the pack/.

 

Steve himself seemed a bit put out at the sudden stillness and gaping looks of those around him. He flushed a little as he waved at them, “Umm, hi? I mean, I did try telling you I wasn’t a - umm, you said ‘hunter’?.” He picked up his hat and shoved it back onto his head, “Agent Coulson asked me to come and meet you since he has apparently invited you to join S.H.I.E.L.D?”

 

Derek sighed and closed his eyes as allison started screeching about how she had _attacked Captain America,_ the huntress sounding embarrassed and a little awed.

 

“My life.” The wolf groaned again before finally pushing himself up to his feet.

 


	5. Hawk Eye adopts a werewolf, Black Widow makes a friend, Captain America finds family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A werewolf bing adopted, a friend being made, and finding family. Literally.

Stiles was smirking as he chatted away with Tony about various pieces of tech. It was only when he noticed the presence of two particular super spies that he trailed off.

 

Tony looked in the direction of the entrance to the floor they had moved to, the teens, Tony and Pepper talking in the comfortable living area at the top of Stark Tower.

 

“Oh, if it isn’t Natalia, or was it Natasha? And you must be Clint! It’s a pleasure to see you both again, in my tower, when I didn’t invite you!” Tony sent the two a bright smile as the sarcasm rolled from his lps. His eyes then fell on Bruce who had entered behind the two. Tony’s eyes lit up as he strolled forwards quickly, “Brucey! My best Science Bro! Glad you came!” He smirked as he glanced back at the super spies currently staring at the teenagers sitting calmly (or not so calmly in Stiles case) on the sofas in the room.

 

Stiles was staring at the two with wide eyes before he cheered loudly at the presence of Bruce. He ran over to the science bros quickly, Stiles jumping straight into a long rant about one of Bruce’s recent academic papers, asking the man several questions before changing tune and challenging some of what Bruce had written before jumping back and discussing the merits of certain points in the paper loudly. Danny snorted and stood, glancing at Lydia and Jackson, “I’m going to save them from Stiles.”

 

Lydia nodded, sighing as Jackson also stood up. She watched with calculating eyes as the blonde werewolf approached the archer; she wasn’t sure if Jackson was going to play nice or not.

 

It turned out she didn’t need to worry, because as soon as Clint realised Jackson was a werewolf…

 

“I’m going to adopt you.” Clint’s voice was serious as he spoke, his eyes glittering as if one of his dreams had just come true. Because it had. Clint adored the idea of werewolves. He promptly grabbed Jackson’s arm and dragged him to one of the white sofas, pushing the confused blonde down and demanding his life story. Jackson spluttered, tried to find words, and eventually managed to find some. He told Clint about how his actual parents died, how he was adopted, how the adoptive parents believed throwing money at him was enough. How Stiles had saved him.  The two were deep into their discussion, and Clint was listening seriously to the blonde wolf and considering adopting the werewolf for real. 

 

Natasha, on the other hand, had moved to sit opposite Lydia. The two were studying each other in an analytical manner, their eyes occasionally moving to check on the others in the room.

 

Finally, Lydia smirked as she settled back into the sofa, the two having come to a mutual understanding. Lydia hummed softly before speaking, “Their blood is not on your hands. Your ledger is not as red as you think.”

 

Natasha froze where she sat, her eyes now locked onto the teen who was calmly sat on the sofa opposite checking her nails. She opened her mouth to speak but Lydia beat her to it.

 

“I’m a Banshee, I’m literally connected to death and spirits of the dead. I am telling you the truth. Their blood is not on your hands.” She looked behind the spy, her eyes slightly unfocussed, “If their lives were on your hands, I would see them more clearly.”

 

Lydia shook her head before standing, her eyes looking over Natasha’s outfit, “Come with me, we need to do something about your taste in fashion.” She laughed softly as she pulled the frozen spy to her feet. “I’m sure Tony won’t mind us charging it to him.”

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Loki was smiling at his children as they stepped through darkened paths. They came out in a large forest, the one hi son was cursed to live within trapped in the form of a wolf.

 

Or so everyone believed.

 

Loki led his children into the forest, the dark haired male looking for his missing son.

 

Jormungandr stepped in front of Loki as an eerie howl echoed through the forest. The snake waited patiently until he caught sight of glowing golden eyes.

 

“Fenrir.” Jormungandr spoke softly as he walked forwards, approaching the golden eyes that disappeared a moment later.

 

And then a giant wolf was stepping in front of Jor.

 

Jormungandr held out his hand, waiting patiently for the wolf to approach. When Fenrir did, Jor didn’t hesitate to hug his brother. Slowly, very slowly, as if remembering something long forgotten, the giant wolf changed into what looked like a fourteen year old boy.

 

“Jor! I missed you!” Fenrir spoke happily as he attached himself to Jormungandr’s side. 

 

Jor smiled, “I missed you too, Ri. We need Fi and Li as well. Can you lead us to them?” 

 

Ri nodded, stepping back before turning around. “Grandmama had me protect them while Vali was healing. Narfi has gotten better at controlling his shifting between human and wolf as well. I’ve been teaching him.”

 

Loki smiled as the small family headed to where his last two children were being protected. He listened to the murmur of voices around him, taking comfort in the presence of his family. Soon, they would all be together.

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 

Thor went to Heimdall alongside Odin, and it wasn’t long before Tor was being sent to Earth.

 

The God landed in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by sand. Looking around, he started walking and soon he came across a small own.

 

Where he met none other than Jane Foster.

 

Thor needed to find his hammer. That would be the first step. Then, he would need to find a way to get close to these midgardians. Especially those ‘heros’ his father had mentioned.

 

Unknown to Thor, the hammer had already ended up in the possession of one Stiles Stilinski.

 

After bonding with the heros in Stark Tower, the teens had been given real passes to the building.

 

Tony hadn’t been joking when he had said he would be adopting them.

 

The group had then gone back to their apartment.

 

A few hours later, Stiles had felt the bifrost open.

 

Righteous fury had poured through him; he recognised the thunderous energy that belonged to Thor.

 

The teen had stood, curses falling from his mouth, “That fucker dares come to my domain! I’ll turn him into a fucking casserole if he steps one shitty foot out of line!” STils had promptly started to storm his way through the apartment, grabbing a number of items, potions, and his trusty baseball bat before pulling on his shoes.

 

Lydia sighed when she saw Stiles anger. She glanced at Jackson and Danny.

 

“It seems Uncle Thor has come to visit.” She ignored the cry of ‘THAT ASSHOLE IS NOT MY UNCLE’ as she stood. She grabbed her bag, checking she had everything she needed inside, before waiting at the door for Stiles, Danny and Jackson. She pulled her phone out and dialled a number she was very glad to have gotten that day.

 

“Oh, hello Pepper. Yes, everything is fine. I was just wondering if I could speak to Mr Stark?” There was a pause as Pepper called out to Tony who was currently deep in discussion with Bruce. “Oh, excellent! Thank you!”

 

_ “Hey, this is Lydia, right?” Tony glanced at Bruce as he listened to the redhead. “What’s up?” _

 

“Hello, Tony. I would like to ask for your help with something. Could you please see if you can find any trace of a big hulking idiot of a man mountain? I just sent over a picture of what he looks like. He might not be in the armour, though.” She glanced at Stiles as the other teen grabbed a baseball bat. “I would appreciate knowing his location. ALso, could you let me know if any reports flag up with SHIELD about a hammer that’s impossible to move? It belongs to the man in the picture. We want to get to it before him.”

 

_ Tony studied the pictures, smirking as he looked at them, “Sure I can. This seems interesting. Send me the details on what's going on later, will ya!” Tony was positively gleeful. He could hear Stiles raging, so he had guessed correctly that this was someone that the teens he had adopted did not like. _

 

_ Tony couldn’t wait to find out what was really going on. Especially with magic involved. _

 

_ “By the way, Jarvis just said something resembling the hammer has appeared in Central Park.” _

 

“Excellent, thank you Tony. In that case I’m going to head out with my friends to collect it. Once it is in our possession we can discuss your having it to study.”

 

Lydia hung up the phone and led the way outside, sending a quick text to Hawk Eye and the Black Widow asking them to keep her informed of any movements SHIELD makes in the next 24 hours.

 

She glanced at Stiles, answering his question before he could even ask. “Central Park.”

 

Stiles nodded and led the way through the city streets, grateful it was early afternoon.

 

He stepped into Central Park, and straight away he could sense Mjolnir.

 

He stormed through, his friends behind him, ignoring the Hale pack when he eventually walked past them.

 

The Hale pack had heard the hammer arriving and had instantly headed for it, alongside Steve Rogers.

 

This didn’t matter, though, as none of them had been able to move the hammer.

 

Not even Steve Rogers.

 

Stiles reached for it, ignoring the calls of ‘if we couldn’t pick up, you can’t either, Stiles!’ coming from the Hale pack.

 

His hand wrapped around the handle, baseball bat swinging from one hand as the other gripped Mjolnir.

 

Then, he lifted the hammer as if it weighed nothing.

 

He felt Mjolnir’s magic trying to work its way through him; after all, any who could pick up Mjolnir could wield its power. But Stiles stopped it in its tracks. Instead, he sealed the power so that Mjolnir would now only respond to Stiles, Lydia, Danny, and Jackson. 

 

It would no longer respond to Thor, or any other Asgardian.

 

Stiles felt a vindictive happiness strike through him as he turned with a cheeky grin and handed the offending item to Danny.

 

Danny took it, laughing at the astounded looks on the Hale packs faces as he managed to hold it.

 

“I fucking  _ hate  _ Thor. He can go eat donkey shit if he thinks I’m letting him get Mjolnir back.” Stiles hissed the words ou angrily.

 

Then he looked up and actually took in his surroundings.

 

Then his eyes fell on Steve Rogers.

 

And Steve was staring at him, his eyes wide.

 

“Stiles?” “Steve?”

 

The two said the others name at the same time.

 

Lydia sighed and pat Stiles shoulder, “Stiles, please, you knew Steve had been found and freed by SHIELD. Now is not the time to be surprised about seeing your long lost cousin.” She sounded amused as she spoke. “All of those rituals to communicate with him after you found out that your grandfather's sister was Steve Rogers mother.  Honestly.”

 

Again, they ignored the Hale pack as Steve and Stiles awkwardly studied each other.

 

Then, Steve smiled and held his arms open.

 

Stiles made a happy sound and threw himself at Captain AMerica. “My dad will be so happy to meet you. He was ecstatic when we managed to trace back our family to find out what happened to the rest of the family when they moved to America!”

 

Steve was laughing as well as he hugged his cousin. Honestly, when he had woken up he had wondered if he hd hallucinated all of those conversations with his cousin. With Stiles standing in front of him, however, he knew that was not the case.

 

Derek finally growled loudly, bringing attention to himself.

 

“Would someone please tell me What. Is. Going. On.”

 

Danny and Jackson shared a look before looking back at the Hale pack, “None of your business. You’re not pack.” The two were smirking as Lydia nodded her agreement.

 

“If you want to discuss this, you can speak to our ALpha.” Lydia smiled, and it was menacing. She then looked at Stiles, “Stiles. AKA, Steve Rogers long lost cousin.”


End file.
